Amour
by darkdreamlover
Summary: 'Stick and stones can break your bones but words can never hurt you.' Lies. Words can hurt, they can cut, they can burn, they can poison, and they can cause panic and fear. However, they can also cause the opposite. Words are powerful. Faction before Blood. Eric/OC


Chp 1

Into the Fire

* * *

Author note: I was thinking 18 is a better age for people to make life decisions. So the choosing happens when they are 18, cuz I said so. and this happened the year between Tris shows up.

* * *

"Where to start…'Erudite, are characterized by great knowledge which is learned or is scholarly. Erudite, the word itself is a focus on knowledge instead of intelligence. Intelligence is different than knowledge, intelligence is what you are born with however, knowledge is something that is acquire'," Theo read as she sat at her desk and turned the page of the old book, "Next, 'Abnegation, are the faction that was formed due to the acts of selfishness of human nature's errors. Abnegation, the word itself is to refuse or deny oneself, leading to the terns of selflessness and the simple and gray clothes that are worn." Theo took a sip of her juice "Yea like I could do that…let's see what's next…'Dauntless. Fearless, undaunted, courageously. Black clothes are only permitted with few exceptions. These are our protectors; they act where we cannot and guard us from whatever lies beyond The Fence. Dauntless face their fears and find bravery. They patrol the factionless to ensure our safety, within The Fence. Amity, is a faction based on friendship and peaceful harmony. Side note: Peace serum is added to their bread to prevent infighting with other Amity members'…So don't eat the bread that comes from Amity that's is good to know. 'Amity also dress in red and yellow, but as long as it's bright and pleasant color isn't too much of a concern. Candor value truth above all else, as well as honesty, trustworthiness and their ability to read body language to detect lies'. Really, it isn't that hard to do. Maybe it is easy since I know Kyle twitches his nose when he lies…okay back to the book Theo. 'Black and white clothes that are formally because truth is black and white.' Seriously, it's never really that easy, there is always a little grey, which is why me and Candor would never happen. Wow I'm getting side tracked again 'Candor believe dishonesty is an evil that began war.' Now to read the manifestos." Theo then turned the page and read the manifestos of each faction. She saved Erudite for last since she never actually read it and only got about half way down a page "And now I know why I never read that stupid manifesto, it's so damn long, and slightly redundant."

Theo closed the book and put her head on the desk, she had already gone through the aptitude test. As soon as she got home her parents gave her and older book and told her to read up on the factions. Her parents made it clear that Erudite was better and she should concentrate on studying when she chose Erudite. She walked over to her bed and closed her eyes as she fell on it and let out a big sigh. She knew what she was going to do tomorrow; she just had to think if she could live with the choice.

"You have a choice," Kyle said as he looked at Theo, as he watched her brush her strawberry blonde hair in front of her mirror in her room.

"I know," Theo said as she put down her brush and looked at her brother.

"Theo….you can either choose what the test said or what you feel deep down," Kyle said "I know your unhappy here…"

"Kyle, stop just stop," Theo said as she put on her blue jacket. "I know you are trying to help but you really aren't." she then looked around her room before heading out the door and Kyle following behind her as they headed to meet their parents. "I'm not like you."

"But you can do so much here," Kyle said "You don't give yourself enough credit, you just need to push yourself like mom and dad say."

Theo just looked at him their parents came into view. Erudite, they were the perfect Erudite picture. She knew her parents were disappointed that she was not like Kyle, in more ways than one. Her parents had always wanted another boy but when she was born, they didn't have a girl's name so they just gave her what they would have called their son.

"Kyle we will see you after the ceremony," their father said.

"Bye Theo," Kyle said as he watched her walk out of the house.

"Bye Kyle," Theo said as she gave her brother one last look before heading with her parents to the Choosing Ceremony.

"I know you will choose the right choice," her mother said "After all we know what's best."

"When we get home later, we will discuss more in to what we expect from you," her father said as Theo remained silent. "We have a reputation to uphold Theo, and me or your mother will not stand for anything but the best."

Theo continued to walk silently between her parents in her blue skirt, with her blue top and blue shoes. Blue everything was blue. She wondered what her parents reactions would be if they knew, if they only knew what her results were. That she was not meant to be in Erudite, but Dauntless. Theo had to hide her smile, in a matter of time she would no longer be an Erudite, and her heart could only beat in excitement. She had made her decision, she could live with herself when she chose Dauntless even if her family didn't want to see her on Visiting Day. She could live with herself and that is the only thing that mattered now.

Soon enough they were sitting down watching everyone else take their seats. Theo was surprised; she wasn't scare, or nervous. She had a sense of calm that washed over her as soon as she entered the building. Today was hers and hers alone. Her parents could force their choice on her; she was free to pick, free to choose. She for once had power over her own life.

"Theo Walton," Marcus said as he read off his list.

Theo stood up and her parents let her out but not before her father grabbed her arm.

"Choose wisely," he warned in a low voice as Theo just nodded and headed down the stairs.

Five bowls, five factions, five choices on how to live. Theo already knew what to do, as she picked up the knife, ran it across her palm, and felt the twinge of her skin cutting. She reached over to the coals and heard a sizzle and the Dauntless erupt in cheers and the gasp from her parents. Theo looked back at them with a smile on her face as she headed over to the Dauntless and got a few pats on the back and sat down with everyone congratulating her. Soon the ceremony was over and Theo got up with the rest of the Dauntless and headed out of the building.

Everyone started running and Theo let out a small laugh and ran after them, she was not a good runner by no means but she would not let that stop her. Once she saw them started to climb the train platform, she got up quickly and saw a lot of the Dauntless born waiting along with some transfers.

"Hey Know it all!" A dauntless born said to Theo and she turned her head and looked at her.

"That's not my name," Theo said as they heard a train coming and Theo could guess what they had to do.

"Sorry, I'm Kenzi," She said and gave Theo a smile and held out her hand.

"Theo," She replied as Kenzi shook her hand "Yea it's a guy name."

"Ahh, I get it," Kenzi said as they saw the train coming "You should pick another one, start new if you wanted to."

"You think so," Theo said as she saw Kenzi smile.

"Totally can," Kenzie said and started to run and Theo caught on and ran after "Come on!"

Kenzie jumped up and opened the door and looked out and saw Theo running after her, she debated holding out her hand but Theo went and grabbed on to the door before she flung herself in and landed on her feet.

"Impressive," Kenzi said with a wide smile and Theo just laughed. "Not bad for the first time."

"I suck at running, but I'm happy I made it on," Theo said as she tried to calm her breathing and took a few deep breaths.

"Use to libraries?" Kenzi said as Theo rested again the side of the train and looked and saw she was the only transfers in this car.

"I love books, but hated that place," Theo said as she looked at Kenzi, and then stood up.

"Guess that's why you're here?" Kenzi said with a smile "I think you will like it."

"Kenzi!" a guys' voice yelled and Kenzi was hugged by another Dauntless born "Glad to see you made the train."

"Dylan you jerk," Kenzi said and shoved him against the shoulder "Of course I would make it. Dylan this is Theo."

"Hey transfer," Dylan said "I should warn you Kenzi is pretty freaky….oww Kenzi stop hitting me."

"Stop making me hit you," Kenzi said as they heard the door open. "Get ready,"

"For what?" Theo said as she stood up straight.

"To jump," Kenzi said as Dylan opened the door and then jumped out followed by Kenzi.

Theo had no time to decide so she jumped out after them. She landed hard on the roof, the rocks tore up her knees, and her skirt ripped. However, Theo could only laugh as she got up and saw Kenzi and Dylan high-five.

"That was awesome," Theo said as she noticed a few people did not jump "Factionless, I guess."

"Yea, I mean if you don't got the guts to jump shouldn't have joined Dauntless," Kenzi said as they all started to walk over to the other ledge of the building.

"Alright listen up, my name is Eric, I am one of your leaders here at Dauntless," Eric said as he was standing on the edge of the ledge. "If you want to enter Dauntless this is your way in," he then pointed behind him.

Theo took a moment to study Eric; he looked vaguely familiar to her but she shoved that thought to the back of her head. She just studied him for a few moments, his hair was short and he had tattoos on his neck and arms, and two ear piercing that were gauges. Theo turned her gaze so no one noticed she was looking at him.

"Is there something at the bottom," another erudite transfer asked.

"Guess you will find out," Eric said with a smirk. "Well who is it going to be?"

Theo looked around and saw everyone including the dauntless born were not volunteering. Theo was going to go in the middle but the waiting around was driving her insane. Therefore, she did the next best thing.

"Me," Theo said and everyone turned to her and she found Eric's gaze on her, which she felt slightly uneasy about as she walked forwards towards the ledge.

"Alright," Eric said as he watched Theo climb on the ledge.

Theo looked over the ledge, took a deep breath, and just jumped before she could change her mind. As Theo was falling she did not scream or make any sound, then suddenly she felt something catch her and let out a laugh as she felt the net moving and she rolled towards the edge and saw another person. He was tall like Eric but he did not seem to have any tattoos or piercings.

"First Jumper," he said as she helped her out of the net. "Didn't get pushed, usually that's how's they get down here."

"No, was getting irritating no one volunteered so I did," Theo said with a smile.

"Okay, name?" he said and saw her smile.

"Ellie," she said and he nodded.

"Frist Jumper, Ellie!" he called out and everyone that was around cheered. "Go wait over there for the others."

Ellie nodded and walked over to where she saw a few Dauntless members and some slapped her on the back in congratulations. She saw Kenzie was after her and practically hopped over to her with a huge smile.

"Never thought you'd jump first!" she said with a huge smile "I like you even more Theo!"

"Ellie," She said and Kenzie got a hug smile on her face.

"Oh that is so much better," Kenzie said with a nod as they waited for everyone else to jump down "Much more girly, but totally awesome still."

"Thanks…I think," Ellie said and Kenzie just laughed and saw that everyone had jumped.

The last person to jump was a transfer from Candor, he screamed all the way down, and Ellie could not help but let out a small laugh at him. Kenzie just laughed and Ellie could see she was going to like it here in Dauntless.

"Alright Dauntless born with Laruen," the guy said who let them out of the net "Transfers stay with me."

"Find me at dinner," Kenzie said and Ellie nodded as she went with Laruen.

"My name is Four," he said and Ellie paid attention to when he was speaking and a few people snickered at his name and Ellie tried to ignore it since it was rude. "Something funny?"

No one spoke up so Four walked closer to the few transfers who were snickering, 3 Candor boys, 2 Candor girls and 3 Erudite boy. He looked at them and Ellie could see them starting to shift where they stand.

"You are in Dauntless now, I won't tolerate anything childish. Do I make myself clear," Four said in a threatening voice and all of them nodded. "Now, as I was saying, I usually work in the control room but for the next 10 weeks or so I will be your instructor. Training has 3 parts, Physical, Emotional and finally Mental. Now follow me." He then started to walk away and everyone followed him and soon they came to an opening "This is The Pit, the Dauntless center of life."

Ellie looked over the ledge and saw a lot of Dauntless dancing or fighting in a makeshift circle of people. She saw one guy punch another to the ground before he helped him up and they were laughing at each other.

"This way," Four said and turned her head from the scene below and followed Four down some stairs and another hallway to a large room "This is where you will be staying during your initiation."

"Boys or girls," The Erudite boy said.

"Both," Four said with a smirk "You will love the bathrooms."

"Talk about an open air shower," the other Erudite girl whispered to Ellie, who held in a small laugh.

"Get changed and meet me outside," Four said and jested to the beds. "Bring your old clothes with you."

"I'm Jess," she said with a smile and held out her hand.

"Ellie," Ellie replied and they both walked over to two beds, which were slightly hidden by a wall.

"I think I don't mind having you as a roomie," Jess said and opened the trunk as Ellie did.

"Same," Ellie said "I remember seeing you around a few times."

"Yea," she said with a smile "Good to see a familiar face here."

"I agree," Ellie said as she pulled the pants underneath her skirt and slipped the blue skirt off of her, she was then able to pull the shirt over her head without exposing too much of her skin.

Jess had copied her in getting dressed and they were the only initiates to figure out how to get dressed without exposing too much. Ellie was happy she had a friend already besides Kenzie, since she didn't know if she would be seeing Kenzie a lot anyways since the Dauntless born were being trained separate. Ellie and Jess picked up their old Erudite clothes and walked out of the dorms to find Four waiting there. He looked slightly surprised that the first two to come out of the dorms were girls. Soon everyone was out of the dorms and they followed Four down another corridor where he told them to throw their clothes into the giant fire.

"You are now a part of Dauntless," Four said "This is the last piece holding your to your old faction. Faction before Blood." He then watched them throw their clothes into the fire.

"I never liked them that much anyways," Jess said as she threw it in and Ellie was behind her.

Ellie looked down into the fire as she threw her clothes and watched them catch on fire. She did, she made her choice and was more than fully ready to live with it no matter what happens to her. She made her bed and she was more than willing to lie in it.


End file.
